cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasiliy
Vasiliy is a Cerinian Fox who is a soldier in the Cerinian Army, and is a major supporting character in the Star Fox series. He is a comrade of Krystal, and was her commander in the Cerinian Army. As a Cerinian soldier he fights in fierce battles to help Krystal, continuing to help her until his death. History Vasiliy was born and raised on Cerinia, and he eventually worked in a steel mill. Vasiliy also married a woman named Tanya and had three daughters with her. However, Krieger Heer armies of the Krieger Reich, lead by commander Erich Kemmerich, invaded Cerinia, leading to one of the most ferocious wars in Lylatian history. Being very patriotic, Vasiliy joined the Cerinian Army, and he saw very hard and fierce fighting. Eventually, his wife and daughters are killed in the war, and this, along with the brutal cruelty of the Kriegers towards his countrymen, lead Vasiliy to adopt an extremely harsh and pessimistic persona. He comes to command Krystal and Gregiry, and he leads them in their first battle to defend a Cerinian trench line. Vasiliy kept fighting in a series of multiple vicious battles and skirmishes a midst the war on Cerinia, such as fighting to defend lines and villages while helping to make assaults and raids on enemy forces and defense. Vasiliy kept fighting very bravely a midst the vicious fighting, and eventually, he becomes close friends with Krystal and Gregiry. After much vicious fighting in the war, Vasiliy kept battling the Krieger forces, and even helped defend positions from Aparoids unleashed by Kemmerich. Eventually, while still fighting in the fierce conflict against the Kriegers and their Aparoid allies, Vasiliy, Gregiry and Krystal were sent by their overall commander to seek out help from the rest of the Lylat, as Cerinia's communications had been severed. However, just as the three left the planet in their own Cerinian Cherenkev 76 fighters, they saw Cerinia suddenly disappear in a flash. Coming towards the Lylat, Vasiliy, Gregiry and Krystal came to the sandy desert world of Hisiri and the tropical jungle world of Chinien, a midst the Cornerian military campaigns on the two worlds. A midst the Hisiri-Chinien campaigns, Vasiliy kept fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian forces in battle there. He received help from both Krystal and Gregiry as well as a young Cornerian soldier named Chris Hiris. Vasiliy kept fighting in the fierce campaigns on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian drive enemy forces back. However, while they kept fighting, both Gregiry and Vasiliy were lost as they had disappeared on Chorelis. While Krystal made her way to Sauria, Vasiliy and Gregiry kept fighting on Chorelis. Vasiliy and Gregiry keep fighting Krieger forces on Chorelis, and eventually, they reunite with Krystal, who is now a member of the Star Fox Team. Vasiliy takes her and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Vasiliy helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then he assists Krystal in defending Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Vasiliy helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, in which they seize Chirnihiv, though Gregiry is killed in the fight for the city. Vasiliy helps assault Krieg, the home world of the Kriegers, helping assault Kemmerich's base. Here, Vasiliy fights Kemmerich, and during the fight, Vasiliy tries to save Krystal, but Vasiliy is killed in the attempt. Traits Appearance Vasiliy is a Cerinian fox with grey and white fur, his grey fur covering his body, while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso, and he also has black fur around his eyes. He also has a full mustache and a small beard. He has typical fox features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a fox. He has blue eyes and his grey tail is long and fluffy, and has a white tip. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is strong and muscular. Vasiliy speaks in a gruff and mature voice with a masculine pitch and speaks with a Russian accent. He mostly has a serious tone of voice and he usually has a stern expression. Vasiliy has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of his soldier uniform, as he wears a grey camouflaged jumpsuit uniform, a wool coat, black knee high boots, and a ushanka. Personality Vasiliy is an incredibly strong, brave, patriotic, aggressive, intelligent and charismatic soldier, as well as a highly skilled fighter and leader. He is very hot tempered, yet still greatly sophisticated and honorable. He shows much care for his men and does his best to protect them and keep them alive while working hard to achieve his objectives. He is very tough and has a very hardened persona that makes him out as an icy and ruthless individual. Vasiliy is a very aggressive and vicious fighter in combat, showing much skill and fighting with fury in battle, as he fights with much bravery and brutal aggression and tries to kill as many enemies as he can. He is also very harsh, icy and dismissive of his comrades, being very strict and hardened to them. While Vasiliy is incredibly hot tempered and a highly aggressive fighter, he is also very honorable and sophisticated, mostly when not in combat. He often treats those he sees to fight well with much respect and shows great care for others. Even with soldiers he believes to be lacking in resolve, he seeks to toughen up and shows great care for them as well. Skills and Abilities Vasiliy is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Vasiliy is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter, being very resilient in a fistfight, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. Vasiliy is also a very brilliant strategist, coming up with ingenious ides to fight his enemies and tackle an objective, and he is also very skilled with using a sword or a knife. Relationships Krystal At first, Vasiliy hated Krystal, strongly disliking her for her inexperience and her pacifism, believing the vixen to be a weak, spineless coward unable to handle warfare. As a result, Krystal was afraid of Vasiliy and his merciless and ruthless nature, while Vasiliy sought to try and toughen her up. However, as they kept fighting together, Krystal proved her bravery and loyalty numerous times, leading to Vasiliy respecting her. Vasiliy and Krystal would become very close friends and the two would often show concern for one another and protect each other. Vasiliy Initially, Vasiliy and Gregiry heavily disliked each other and were very defiant and stern towards one another. Gregiry would constantly try to defend Krystal from Vasiliy's wrath and Vasiliy and Gregiry would constantly argue and bicker, even heatedly. However, Vasiliy became greatly impressed with Gregiry's fighting skills and warmed up to him, and as Vasiliy also started warming up to Krystal, Vasiliy and Gregiry started becoming very close friends. As such, they became incredibly helpful and caring of each other and were very loyal, protective and supportive of one another. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Alien Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Altruistic Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Vigilantes Category:Chaotic Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Determinators Category:One Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Power Hungry Category:Pessimists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Thief Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Swordsman Category:Genius Category:Omniscient Category:Disciplinarians Category:Right Hand Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Serious Category:Hard Workers Category:Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Authority Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Enforcers Category:Assassin Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Communists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Old Characters